<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights by chick_fil_bae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514367">Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae'>chick_fil_bae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, I Don't Know Anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i cracked. i finally cracked.<br/>ALSO IT'S NOT FINISHED I JUST HAVE TO POST IT NOW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug/Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/gifts">fandomchildd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"You only wanted them because they light up." Ladynoir prompt from ink7blot on tumblr. Also, Happy Birthday Caden!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should get one of these!” Chat Noir grinned and pointed to the screen of Ladybug’s yoyo.</p>
<p>“Chat, you already have a baton. A magical one at that.”</p>
<p>“But I want the stick!” Chat held his face in his hands and pouted.</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed and added it to her cart, before pushing the boy away.</p>
<p>“I need to type in the personal details, so begone kitty cat.”</p>
<p>The blonde jumped up, away from the ledge and sat down a few feet away from the roof door.</p>
<p>Ladybug finished typing and shut her yoyo before walking over to Chat.</p>
<p>“I think that concludes today’s patrol. I’ll give it to you next week! Bye!” Ladybug spun her yoyo and swung it onto the edge of a building before swinging away.</p>
<p>The next week, Marinette got a package from AllMiraculous.com. She opened the box and unwrapped the capsule. She pressed a few buttons to make sure it worked, and a blinding light emanated from the stick. She brought her hands to her lips in a prayer pose and all emotion slipped off her face before she transformed and swung out into the sunset.</p>
<p>Adrien sat in his room thinking. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular. Multiple scenarios were running through his brain. All of them were different situations. But throughout all of them, one detail stayed the same. He had bananas for hair.</p>
<p>“Adrien?” Nathalie stood at the door, holding her tablet to where the screen was facing inside of the room.</p>
<p>Adrien screamed.</p>
<p>“My hair is not bananas and you will not eat them!” He grabbed a pillow and yeeted it at Nathalie.</p>
<p>She left before he realized what just happened. </p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes widened as he pursed his lips and walked to his window.</p>
<p>“Claws out.” He jumped out of the window as he was engulfed in a green light. </p>
<p>Ladybug swung onto the roof of the school before taking her yoyo and calling Chat.</p>
<p>He landed behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>